Accused
by aheartsmatt
Summary: What happens when the person you love is taken away from you? When they're accused of a horrible, brutal crime.. How far would one girl go to save the man she loves? Is he really guilty? Will the truth come out before it's too late and before he's gone?
1. Prologue

**Summary: **What happens when the person you love is taken away from you? When their accused of a horrible, brutal crime... When they tell you they're innocent, should you believe them? But no one does... How far will one girl go to save the man she loves? What if she gives everything she has for him.. and then finds out he's guilty? Is he really guilty? Or is there more to the story? Will the truth come out before it's too late and he's...gone?

**Rated M For A Reason**

I do not own anything. Everything goes to it's rightful owner.

There will be OC's in this story and some characters will be OOC.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Mommy! Daddy! Look at me! I'm flying!"

Naruto smiled as he watched Kiba carrying his five-year-old daughter, making her look like she's flying. His daughter looked a lot like her mother, but she had his personality. She had her mother's baby blue eyes, his bright blonde hair and her fair skin. She was loud-mouthed like both of her parents and hyper-active just like him.

"Yeah sweetie! You're flying!"

His smile grew as he heard his wife smile and giggle as she watched their daughter 'fly'. She really was beautiful..with her long pale blonde hair, which she always keeps in a high ponytail, her beautiful baby blue eyes which always reminds him of the sky. If someone were to ask him if he could see himself falling in love and marrying _the _Ino Yamanaka, he would've said no. But here he was, with Ino Yamanaka and _their _day in _their _living room.

"Oi! Kiba!" Ino yelled. "Don't put her too high! I don't want you to give her amnesia!" She joked.

Kiba laughed. "Don't worry, Ino! I won't do anything to hurt my niece!"

Oh yeah, and Kiba is Ino's step-brother. Her father married his mother and yatta, yatta, yatta. They have become really close. And also Kiba is Naruto's _best _friend. And he is Kiba's _only _friend.

Ino yelped in surprise when she felt an arm pull her close. She then giggled when she felt him nuzzle her neck. "I love you, Ino.." he said, leaving a peck on her neck. She smiled and brought her hand up and scratched the back of his neck. "I love you too, Naruto."

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Can I have ice cream!" Inoe, their five-year-old daughter, asked as she ran up to her mother and tugging at her mother's orange summer dress.

Ino smiled. "Of course, sweetie." She unwrapped Naruto's arms from around her and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll be back." She smiled at him before grabbing her daughter's hand and walking to the kitchen.

Kiba whistled. "Maan, honestly Naruto, I never thought you would get a girl like Ino..or that she'd ever fall for a guy like you." He said as he laid back on the couch with his arms on the back of the couch, getting himself comfortable.

"Me either.." Naruto admitted. "But hey, it happened. And I'm glad it did." He said, as he sat down next to Kiba. He looked at Kiba and smirked. "What would you do to me if I had returned Hinata's feelings when she confessed to me?" He asked, mildly curious.

"I know what I do now, but not back then. Hinata didn't know how I felt back then, and if you returned her feelings, then she'd be happy...and if she's happy with you, then I'm happy. But that didn't happen..." He smirked at the last part. "..And because you kindly rejected her, I got to confess and to my surprise, she felt the same way. It was the best day of my life." Kiba smiled, just thinking about that day.

Naruto smiled, glad that he did something for Kiba that made him look like he was the happiest man in the world. There was a knock on the door and he heard Ino yell, "COMING!" and she walked out of the kitchen and opened the front door.

When Ino opened the front door, she was confused as to why there was a police officer on her doorstep. "May I help you?" She asked.

The officer just stared at her. "Does Naruto Uzumaki live here?"

"Yes. He's my husband. Is there something wrong?"

"Ino?" She heard Naruto say and she could hear his footsteps, meaning he was walking to her. "Who's at the-" he stopped when he saw the police officer. "What's going on?"

"Naruto Uzumaki?" the police officer asked.

"That'd be me." Naruto answered.

The police officer took out a pair of handcuffs and walked behind Naruto, putting his arms behind his back and handcuffing him as he said. "You are under arrest for the rape and murder of Keiko Nagato."

Ino gasped. "Rape...? Murder...?" She asked, tears pooling at the corner of her baby blue eyes as her hand came to cover her mouth. "There has to be a mistake!" She yelled. "My husband is **not **a murderer or a rapist!"

Her yelling made Kiba run in with Inoe and what he saw was not what he expected. There was a police officer behind Naruto, who is handcuffed, and Ino yelling with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry ma'am. But we found your husband's DNA in the crime scene. He murdered and raped Keiko Nagato." He said as he led Naruto out of the house. Naruto didn't even bother fighting against or saying that he's innocent as he let the police officer lead him out of his house.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled as she ran down her front steps and was at the bottom and she ran to the fence and grabbed on it, tears streaming down her face and panic written all over her face. "What is he talking about? What's happening?" She asked with trembling lips.

Naruto looked at her with a small smile. "Don't worry, hime. The lawyers will take care of it in the morning. It's all a mistake..." He said before he was roughly pulled into the back of the police car.

Ino watched with a tear-streamed face as she watched the police car drive away with her husband in the back seat, accused of murder and rape.

"Ino!" Kiba ran out with Inoe in his arms. "What's going on? What happened?"

"The officer said that he murdered and raped Keiko Nagato." Ino replied, with a shaky voice. "Kiba.." She looked at him. "You have to take me to the station after we drop Inoe at school." She said, with teary eyes.

Kiba nodded, knowing that even if he said no she would go by herself.

* * *

Ino was at the police station in the morning with Kiba. She went up to the front desk. "I need to speak to Naruto Uzumaki." She said, sounding desperate. "Please..."

Before the woman at the front desk could reply, the officer from yesterday came in. "Your Uzumaki's wife, am I correct?" Ino swiftly turned around and saw the same officer. She nodded. "Yes, I am. Can I speak to him?"

The officer stayed quiet for a moment before he sighed. "Follow me." And he started to walk the same way he came.

Ino turned to Kiba. "Wait for me here." He nodded and she followed the police officer. After a few minutes of walking, the officer stopped in front of a room. "He's in there.." he said, before turning his back to her. "You got 5 minutes."

She took a deep breath before she turned the knob and walked in. There was her husband, sitting in a chair in front of a table, with his hands still hand cuffed. Naruto looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Ino. He stayed silent as she walked to the table and sat down on the chair across from him. There was more silence for about ten minutes before Ino decided to break the silence.

"What the hell is going on, Naruto?" She asked, her voice cracking as a few tears fell. "This girl... she was..." More tears fell. She looked up at Naruto with tear-filled baby blue eyes. "Naruto, please tell me you didn't do this."

Naruto's heart was breaking as he watched the woman he loves breaking and he stared at her baby blue eyes with his own cerulean eyes filled with sadness. "You know me better than anyone.. You've been with me 24/7 for 10 years. You have to know I would never do this..." He said, shaking his head when he said the last part.

"Then why..?" She asked, grabbing the edge of the chair as more tears fell. "Why did he say that your DNA was all over the crime scene?"

He bit his lip. He couldn't tell her. He had to protect her. "They're sending me to court at 3:30.." He said and Ino stared at him. "Ino, I swear, I did not kill that girl. I'm innocent."

Ino stared at him for a while before shaking her head. "N-Naruto.. I-I kn-know you didn't do it. You **couldn't **do it.. b-but they found your DNA..."

Before Naruto could respond, the door opening and the officer said, "Time's up."

Both Ino and Naruto looked at each other one last time before she got up from the chair and walked out of the room. When he heard the steel door close, Naruto closed his eyes, letting a few tears fall.

* * *

**3:30 P.M. COURT DATE.**

After hearing what the lawyer had to say to defend Naruto and the evidence that the police had found at the crime scene, the judge was making his decision and Ino was anxious. She held onto Inoe tightly and held her breath as she waited for the judge's answer.

Naruto stared at the judge, knowing full well that even though he had a good lawyer, it can't beat the evidence that the police had found. His DNA was everywhere, his blood. He saw the judge open his mouth, and closed his eyes, agonizing the answer.

"I hereby sentence you guilty for the rape and murder of 15-year-old Keiko Nagato."

Tears pooled at the edge of Ino's eyes.

Kiba's jaw tightened.

Naruto's eyes filled up with tears as his eyes were closed, if only he could explain.

"You are sentenced to the death penalty, 3 months from today." He said and he pounded the gavel. "Case Closed."

Tears fell as he was pulled by security guards out of the room. He looked at Ino with sad eyes. Ino's tears were streaming down his face. Naruto looked at his daughter and more tears fell then, he looked at Kiba but before he could give Kiba any look, he was out of the room.

"Mommy?" Inoe turned around in her mother's arms to look at her. "Why was daddy crying? Why are you crying, mommy?" She asked, innocently.

Ino stared down at her daughter before she hugged her tightly, her shoulders shaking uncontrallaby. Kiba's eyes softened and he felt his throat dry. No, he couldn't cry. He had to be strong for them. He pulled both Ino and Inoe in his embrace and let Ino cry on his shirt. He closed his eyes as she cried silently. He opened his eyes and looked at Inoe, who was still confused as to why her mother was crying. "Ino..." he whispered. "You have to be strong. For Naruto...for Inoe."

Hearing those words, her sobs slowly died down and she pulled away from Kiba's arms and hugged her daughter. "Mommy's okay, sweetie..." She pulled away and brushed her daughter's bangs back. "Let's go home okay?"

This just came to me in the middle of the night and I could not go to sleep! Tell me what you think of it. This is just the prologue. If you're not interested, I won't continue. I need at 5-10 reviews to convince me.


	2. Visitors

**Summary: **What happens when the person you love is taken away from you? When their accused of a horrible, brutal crime... When they tell you they're innocent, should you believe them? But no one does... How far will one girl go to save the man she loves? What if she gives everything she has for him.. and then finds out he's guilty? Is he really guilty? Or is there more to the story? Will the truth come out before it's too late and he's...gone?

**Rated M For A Reason**

I do not own anything. Everything goes to it's rightful owner.

There will be OC's in this story and some characters will be OOC.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

Ino groaned and buried her head more into the pillow.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

She groaned again and not to mention the poking she felt on her face wouldn't stop.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK** _/ poke-poke-poke_

"Oh my god, what?" She murmured lazily and annoyingly but she refused to open her eyes.

"Mommy, someone's at the door. Mommy?" She heard the cute, little innocent voice that belonged to her sweet, beloved, little five-year-old daughter, Inoe.

_poke-poke-poke_

"Mommy? Mommy?" Inoe tried again but Ino wouldn't get up so the five-year-old decided to try something else. "Mommy, I'm hungry."

Ino sighed and opened her eyes before she sat up, pulling the covers off her and sitting on the side of her bed. She stared at her daughter lazily, "Are you really hungry or did you just say that to get me out of bed?" She asked.

Inoe just smiled innocently and Ino immediately knew the answer. She giggled lightly and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Just like your daddy." She whispered softly before the tears started pooling around her eyes. Feeling the tears, she quickly wiped her face.

**KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK**

"Come on. Let's see who's knocking at the door." She said as she picked up her daughter and walked downstairs, making her way to the front door. When she opened the door, she found a very worried looking Sakura at her doorstep.

Sakura looked up when the door opened, worry written all over face. "Thank **god **you opened the door! I was soo worried when you didn't answer the door and I thought something happened to you and-" She stopped ranting and let out a deep sigh. "Are you okay? Hinata told me what happened."

Ino let out a sigh and let Sakura in. Once Sakura was in, Ino put Inoe down and gave her a sweet smile. "Honey, why don't you go upstairs and get ready to go to Uncle Kiba's this afternoon while I talk to your Auntie Sakura?" Inoe nodded and ran upstairs to her room.

The two women walked to the living room and sat on the couch. Ino looked up at Sakura, "So, uh, where's Sasuke? If you heard what happened, I assume he would too and that he would be glaring at me right now." She let out a bitter laugh at the last part.

"Sasuke-kun went to visit to the jail, to visit Naruto." Sakura replied slowly, cautiously.

"So what exactly did Hinata tell you?" She asked.

"Only what Kiba told her." The pinkette replied. "Naruto was accused for murdering and raping a young girl, his fingerprints everywhere and the judge giving him the death sentence."

"Yeah..."

"You didn't answer my question. How are you doing? Are you okay?"

"What do you think?" Ino asked, rudely.

Sakura sighed. "Look Ino, I know your upset about it. We all are. But, we have to fight. **You **have to fight. Especially since he's innocent. His fingerprints may have been all over the crime scene but Naruto will never do that to an innocent young girl. Every time he hears that someone did that to someone, you know that he wants them in jail." She looked up at her best friend and saw her deep in thought. "I hope you're not thinking that he did it because if you are, I swear pig, I won't hesitate to swing at you and I don't give a damn if your daughter's upstairs!"

The blonde sighed. Sakura could read her like a book. "I know he's innocent, Forehead, I know he is," Ino started, biting her lip. "But, how can I think he's innocent if his DNA is all over the place?" She asked, looking up to her best friend with teary eyes.

No matter how badly Sakura wanted to slap Ino for even thinking that, she let go of her anger and went to sit next to her best friend. "Because you know him. You know him, almost as much as Sasuke-kun and I know him. Naruto's not capable of this. He would rather die than murder and rape a girl. All you have to do, is fight and **prove **that he's innocent."

"But how can I do that? He's DNA's all over the place. They have the advantage." She looked to her pink-haired friend, desperate for help.

A smirk appeared on Sakura's face. "Two words: Itachi Uchiha."

* * *

Naruto laid on the bed in his cell, staring up at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe this was happening. He was getting the **death **sentence for something he didn't do. He sat up and stared at the wall for a few seconds before looking down at his wedding ring. _Ino..._ He wondered what she was thinking about him right now. After their last encounter, before the court date, she had sounded like she didn't believe that he was innocent. He still remembered her tear-stained face back at the court, he couldn't get that image out of his mind. _It's all my fault..._ He thought as he closed his eyes.

"Hey," a deep voice called to him.

He opened his eyes and looked up to see one of the security guards outside of his cell. "You got a visitor." Naruto just stared at the security guard who unlocked his cell and walked up to him, pulled him up by the shoulders and handcuffing him before walking out and locking his cell again.

He let the guard push him to where his visitor was. _Who would be visiting me? I've only been here one day. _He thought as the guard pushed him to where his visitor he got to the room, he was surprised to see his best friend/brother, Sasuke Uchiha, slouching down in his chair. The guard closed the door and Naruto went to sit in the chair.

"Hey..." He said, his voice barely above a whisper but Sasuke heard him.

"Hey," he replied sitting up and leaning across the table, staring at Naruto with angry eyes. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds. "So who's the son of a bitch that put you in here?"

"What?"

"I know you didn't do this. So who's the bastard that put you in here? Who's the bastard that framed you?" Sasuke asked, his tone serious.

"...I don't know..." Naruto lied.

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "Really? You're gonna look me straight in the eye and lie to me? You're gonna fucking lie to me, Naruto?"

"I'm not lying."

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the table to control his anger. "Fine. Lie to me all you want. But I **will** find out the truth."

"That's the longest I've heard you talk." Naruto joked.

"Shut up."

Silence.

"How's Ino?" Naruto asked in a whisper.

"I don't know. Sakura's with her." He replied.

The Uchiha stared at Naruto, studying his face expression. His face portrayed sadness, but his eyes showed...regret? Regret for what? He knew that Naruto was hiding something from him, and he's gonna find out what.

"You're hiding something."

"What?"

"Cut the bullshit, dobe. I can read you like a book. You let your emotions out too easy, just like Sakura." Sasuke explained. "You're hiding something and I'm gonna find out what. You can't hide shit from me, Naruto and you know that."

_Yeah, I know that alright..._ Naruto thought bitterly.

"Are we done here?" He asked, wanting to get out of this conversation.

Glare. "No, but I will be back and this isn't conversation isn't over."

"Whatever."

Naruto waved to the guard, signaling to the guard that he was ready to go. The guard went over to Naruto and walked him over to the door.

Sasuke watched his hand-cuffed blonde best friend walk out with the guard and let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his hair. He took out his cell phone when he felt it vibrate, he took it out and saw that he had a text from Sakura: _I'm still at Ino's house. When you finish visiting Naruto, stop by. She's desperate to find out what happened. __(She's not the only one)._

He shook his head before standing up, leaving the building and driving over to the house where his wife and his best friend's wife were at.

**I know this is short and boring but it's 3:00 in the morning and I'm tired and my brain is not functioning right so I will try to make the next chapter longer and more interesting **


End file.
